


Like, Who Are You?

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Quidditch Fan League entries [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Just as Mystery Inc. is wrapping up another case, they are stopped by two men dressed in strange red robes...





	Like, Who Are You?

**Like, who are you?**

"That's it, gang! We've caught the Montrose Spectre!" Fred smugly declared as the make-shift trap lowered over the green glowing ghost that had been terrorising the sleepy Scottish town. They had lured it into an abandoned building and had spent a couple of minutes running around, Daphne of course getting captured and needing to be saved again in the process. But finally they had gotten it to the prepared spot.

"Like, if he's a ghost… why can't he pass through the bars?" Shaggy wondered out loud as they saw the Spectre rattle the bars.

Velma nodded in agreement. "Excellent question. Let's see who you really are, shall we?" She walked up to the cage and reached in, pulling off a green glowing cloth and revealing –  
"Old man Nott!" the team declared as a group.

"You caught me all right, and I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" 'Old man' Wilfred Nott grumbled, revealed for all the world to see.

Fred and Daphne hugged in celebration of capturing yet another perp, but Velma was more interested in the strange cloak Old Man Nott had had cloaked around himself. "Strange..."

"What's, like, strange?" Shaggy asked her.

"Look at this, Shaggy. Have you ever seen such a fabric before? It actually does look to be a little transparent," Velma explained, hiding her arm behind it. "Look! It's see-through!"

"Like, not very good… I can't see your arm… zoinks! I can't see your arm!" Shaggy's eyes went wide. "Scooby-Doo, come look at this!"

The dog walked over to see what spooked his friend, as did Daphne and Fred after they completed 'hugging'.

"Weird, guys. Ever seen something like this before?" Fred asked.

"Oh! I bet that's how he disappeared from that closed room," Daphne added.

"Bloody Muggles, ruining an old squib's fun," Nott grumbled, just as two men wearing red robes walked into the room.

"Like, who are you?" Shaggy asked.

"Never mind, kid," the lead man dismissed him with a hand wave. His partner walked over to the trapped 'spectre', saying, "Up to your old tricks again, Willy?"

"Blast and damn you bloody Aurors! I did nothing wrong!" Nott bit back.

"Aurors?" Daphne asked Fred in a low voice, getting a shrug as a reply.

"Nothing wrong? What do you call releasing pixies on a Muggle town then, and running around trying to scare them off?" The front man scoffed incredulously.  
"We'll deal with you later, Nott. You're lucky your brother is a Wizengamot Lord, or it'd be Azkaban for you." He turned back to face the group. His partner was over by the door, blocking their way out.  
"Okay kids, you had your fun. Now if you'll stand right there I'll just –"

"Jinkies! Are you going to arrest us?" Velma asked in a squeaky voice.

"You can't arrest us! We're heroes!" Daphne voiced her own protest.

"Like, what they said," Shaggy agreed.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me," Fred declared, standing in front of the girls.

"Bloody hell, the fat broad has an invisibility cloak," the man said, pointing at Velma.

"Hey!" Velma protested.

"Watch who you're calling fat, like, you jerks!" Shaggy rose to her defence.

"Ugh, I have no patience for this," the man who had just insulted Velma said, taking out a wooden stick and pointing it in their direction. " _Obli_ _viate!_ "

"Rook owt, Shaggy!" Scooby-Doo, ignored until now, stood up on his hind legs, pulling his best friend out of the line of a blue/green light that left the tip of the man's stick as he finished the word.

"Did… did that dog just talk?" the man in question asked in a confused tone.

"Like, never mind that! What did you do to my friends?" Shaggy demanded to know. Fred, Velma, and Daphne were still standing, but their eyes were closed and they were swaying lightly.

"Don't worry kid, they're fine. You'll join them soon enough. Just let me –" the man was interrupted by his partner, who pushed his arm down gently.  
"Hold on, Longbottom. You, kid, what's your name?"

"Shaggy. Like, why?"

"Your real name, kid. And be quick about it," the second man said in a half-growl.

"N… Norville. Norville Rogers. But everyone, like, calls me Shaggy," Shaggy said.

"Rogers, eh?" the second man looked at his partner, asking, "Think he could be related to them?"

"Might be. Here, let me check," 'Longbottom' answered, whipping out his stick again and saying, " _Repello Muggletum_ ". A white haze left the tip of his stick, passing through the room. Shaggy trembled a bit as it went over him.  
"Well, kid? Feel anything?"

"Like, I am getting a bit annoyed," Shaggy said. "I demand you let my friends and me go, right Scoob?"

"Wright," the huge dog _said_.

The two men looked at each other. "He's one of us all right," Longbottom said. "The dog is obviously his familiar. Probably accidental magic." Turning back to face Shaggy, he asked, "How long have you had that mutt?"

Scooby started to growl as Shaggy, too, got annoyed.  
"Like, Scooby's not a mutt! He's my best friend, we've, like, been together since kids! Now what is up with all your silly words, and what did you do to my friends?"

"Sorry, kid. And, err… dog," the other man said. Quickly he whipped out his own stick, and Shaggy looked on fearfully as the man said, ' _Dormeus_ ', then he knew no more as both he and Scooby-Doo fell asleep.

The two men looked at each other. "Think we did the right thing?" Longbottom asked.

"He's too old to take it calmly Frank, look at him. Too bad he slipped through the cracks but that's the Colonies' problem, not ours. Let's just obliviate him and put him with the rest. We'll take Nott to the Ministry and that's us done with."

"Sure, whatever," Longbottom agreed. Once more he cast Obliviate, hitting the lanky youth and his large dog. Next, the two placed a hand each on Nott's shoulders and disappeared.

–-

"Zoinks! We fell asleep, gang," Shaggy said with a yawn as he woke. "Like, where are we?"

"Some kind of building?" Daphne asked in a confused voice.

"Useless," Velma muttered under her breath. "No idea, Shaggy. What… what's the last thing you remember?"

"Like, no clue!"

"Weren't we looking for some kind of ghost, gang?" Fred asked.

"That's it! Come on, let's find a local. They're bound to know more," Velma agreed.

"But, like, it's dark outside," Shaggy complained. "I ain't going, you, Scoob?"

"Ruh-roh," the dog agreed.

Daphne grinned at Fred and Velma, reaching into a pocket. "Come on, you two. Would you do it for a Scooby snack?"

"Scooby-Dooby doo!" And with that, Mystery Inc. was ready to get back to another case. It wouldn't be until they were back in their hotel, before Shaggy found a note in his pocket telling him to go visit an address in Salem, Massachusetts when he got back to the States...


End file.
